Sleep
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot. [Part 4 of a 4 part one-shot series.] Sleep is a wonderful thing.


**AN: Hey, guys! Here is another new one-shot. This one-shot is part of my 'series'. The reason I put series in quotations marks is because it kind of is a series, kind of not. Basically, I am going to be posting a new one-shot every single day (or at least try to) throughout the month of December. All of the one-shots I have posted and will be posting are from differents shows and movies. These one-shots will not be a part of the same genre, only a few of them will be. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite as well as checking out my other stories. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7fanfic_**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Sleep**

 **One-shot**

Sleep is something that they barely have time for. Sleep is something that is rare. Sleep is something that both Audrey and Nathan Wuornos crave for. Sleep is something that they both look forward too at the end of a very long day. Ever since the twins, Keri-Ann and Kyle, were born sleep has been something that the new parents get little of. Yet, they wouldn't want to give any of this up, they love having Keri-Ann and Kyle around. They are a family, a complete family. Audrey couldn't be happier, she finally has a family, a family to call her own. The family she grew up without, but now she has the family she never had. Nathan couldn't be happier as well, growing it's no surprise that he didn't have the best childhood and now he can make sure that is children will have the childhood that he never had and that he knows his wife never had. They are going to make this work, they are going to be a family. So far it has been a rough ride, the twins love to keep the new parents awake for all hours. Needless to say, Audrey and Nathan are exhausted and they very much enjoy what little sleep they do get…

Although on this night, one of the new parents is still awake. Even though she should be sleeping, Audrey is wide awake, laying on her back, staring at the ceiling while her husband sleeps next to her. She just can't believe this is her life now, she never realized how alone she was before. She has a husband, she has two children, a son, and a daughter. God, she never thought this would be her life. Sure, she might have dreamed once or twice about having this type of life, but she never thought, not even for a second, that this would actually be her life someday. She always thought having a family would forever remain a dream. She was wrong and she has never been so happy to be wrong in her life.

"Sleep," Nathan says as he wraps his arms around Audrey. "You need it. I need it. Let's get sleep together while we can before the terrors wake up."

"I'll go to sleep soon," Audrey breathes, placing her hand on top of Nathan's arm. "Besides unlike you, I have gone days without sleep. I can handle staying up for hours and I can take care of the twins. You don't have to worry about me, I can handle myself."

"Hey," Nathan says, now fully awake and leaning up on his elbow. "It's my job to worry about you. You are my wife, I would be a terrible husband if I didn't worry about my life especially when she isn't getting the proper sleep she should be. Especially since she gave birth two weeks ago and hasn't had a propers night sleep since then and this is the one rare night where both twins are so far sleeping and you aren't taking advantage of it. That leads me to believe something is wrong, everything okay?"

"Just thinking," Audrey sighs. "Just thinking."

"Just thinking about what?" Nathan asks, moving to rest his head on Audrey's shoulder, placing a quick kiss on it. "Tell me what's going on through your head."

"I'm happy," Audrey smiles, looking at Nathan. "I really am happy. I never thought that I would have a family or a husband, yet here I am with both. It just doesn't seem real, but this real. You are real, Keri-Ann and Kyle are real. There is no doubt that this is all real. I don't want this change, I don't want this to ever change."

"It's not going to change," Nathan smiles. "I promise you this is never going to change. We will be here forever and there is no chance of getting rid of us anytime soon so you better get used to us."

"I am used to you, Nathan Wuornos," Audrey quietly laughs. "I am so used to you by now. I only have to get use to Keri-Ann and Kyle, I can already tell that those too are going to be trouble."

Nathan doesn't respond. Audrey looks at Nathan, she knows that look. He is worried about something. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he is worried about. She knows that he has been worrying about this even before the twins were born. Ever since they found out they were going to be parents. Audrey sighs as she runs a hand through Nathan's hair, it's still unbelievable that she is the only one he can, but it's also nice because when she does this, he gets to feel her comforting him especially in moments like these when he is unsure of himself.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong," Audrey says. "I know what is wrong, I can tell by the look on your face. Nathan, don't worry about anything. If one of them has the same condition as you then that's okay. We will be able to get through it, it's not going to be the end of the world. Having the twins and making sure they are healthy is our main priority. Listen to me when I say that one of the twins not feeling, or both is not your fault. Okay, Nathan Wuornos."

"I can't help," Nathan pauses, turning in the bed to face the ceiling and letting go of Audrey in the process. "I can't help, but feel this way, Audrey. What kind of father am I to pass this off to my children. It's not fair to them."

"It wasn't fair to you," Audrey says, leaning up on her elbow. "It's in your genes, Nathan, it's in their dreams. There is nothing you can do to stop it. Just let things fall into place. But right now, let's get some sleep. I am getting really tired."

"Finally," Nathan smiles, pulling Audrey into his arms. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams," Audrey smiles.


End file.
